powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Weather or Not
The Rangers are all packed and ready to head out for Saint Lucia. Though Dax warns them that he's read the island is haunted, thus why he's taking his Lucky Marbles with him. Andrew is checking on the status of the new Drill Driver. He calls Spencer in for an update, though surprised to see his butler wearing island garb. Spencer explains that the Drill Driver will be online soon. With the lack of information and activity, Flurious decides to contact his brother is see what he's scheming. The Lava Lizards are showing Moltor the Weather Machine Monster he wanted and has plans for. Though when Flurious contacts him, Moltor does not clue his brother into his plans. Still needing a Sub-Atomic Energy Generator for his Weather Machine, Moltor and the Lava Lizards travel to Australia to steal one from an Energy Agency Truck. Just as the Rangers are about to head to Saint Lucia, the alarm sounds, alerting them to Moltor's attack. The Rangers morph into action and head for Australia. The Red Ranger goes to save the driver of the truck. . . While the others battle Moltor. Though the Red Ranger fights his best against the Lava Lizards, the civilian driver still manages to be attacked and falls over the cliff. Luckily the Black Ranger is able to catch the driver via his Hovertek Cycle. Adding insult to injury, the lizards are able to steal the generator. Moltor and his Lava Lizards then transport away. The Lava Lizards attach the Weather Machine to the Generator, and power it up. This causes the weather on Earth to start going haywire. Back at the base, Mack doubts himself since he wasn't the one to save the driver. The others try to bring his spirits up, but it's no use. Mr. Hartford turns on the News for the report on the recent bizarre weather patterns. Knowing that Moltor is the cause of the weather, Mr. Hartford decides to put the Jewel Quest on hold. Though he's still doubting himself, Mack tests out the new Drill Driver Zord. But the power of the Zord is too strong for the Red Ranger to handle. Mack explains to his dad that maybe he really shouldn't be a Ranger. But Mr. Hartford continues to believe in his son, and tells him that the world needs him. The Rangers head out and battle more Lava Lizards, though this time the beasts are taken out by strange lightning strikes. Moltor shows up with the Lava Lizards carrying the device. The evil master explains that he plans on destroying the human world with the device. However, when the lizards go to push the machine to full power, it backfires. The Weather Machine separates from the Generator and begins creating a massive blizzard. The team calls for their Zords to combat the Weather Machine Monster, but it's no use. The blizzard is too strong and the Zords get caught in an avalanche. The Red Ranger is the only one able to bail out of his Zord in time. Though he managed to escape, the Red Ranger is met by Moltor. They battle each other in the snow, but the Red Ranger does manage to blast the lava villain with the Drive Defender, causing him to have to retreat. Feeling completely discouraged, Mack returns to the base and hands his Tracker back to his father, saying that he quits. However, once Spencer is able to bring up video of the Rangers in their Zords, Mack sees that their not worried. Spencer and Mr. Hartford explain that they believe in Mack. That the team knows that Mack will save them, that's why they're not scared. With his confidence back, Mack takes his Tracker back, morphs and heads out in the Drill Driver to save the others. The Drill Driver breaks through and makes it to the DriveMax Zords. Now the Rangers are able to escape the cavern. After they make their way out, the Rangers see that the Weather Machine has transformed into monster. The Rangers form the DriveMax Megazord, but its weapons just can make a dent in the monster. The Red Ranger rams in with the Drill Driver, and then notices that the monster's power comes from it's blowhole. The team forms the DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation, and use the Drills Power to penetrate the Monster's Power Core, thus destroying the beast. Now the team is back on track to head to Saint Lucia, but now they're all wanting to carry some lucky marbles along with them.